The Necklace Of Rowpe
by Bookworm Jelly
Summary: The Order is in possession of the Necklace Of Rowpe and has extremely powerful magic. The golden trio finds out more about it. Set in OOTP RECENTLY ADOPTED BY BOOKWORM JELLY. FIRST CHAPTER WRITTEN BY RANDOM IDEA QUEEN
1. Chapter 1

The Necklace of Rowpe

**A/N: I recently adopted this story from Randomidea Queen so THANKYOU SOO MUCH! This chapter is also word for word. **

**Lily and James are still alive, but Harry is still the Boy Who Lived. Sirius also didn't die or get sent to Azkaban. James, Sirius and Remus are hunting down Peter (the dirty rat).**

I sighed inwardly, I will never understand this place. So confusing, why can't it be simple like Wizarding London is? I guess I'll never know, I just hope Dumbledore had a good reason for sending me on this mission. I'm wasting precious Rat hunting time.

I hate Muggle London, Muggle's pushing past you like you don't exist. Nearly making you drop your bags, or in this case important packages.

Arghhhhh! Not again! I think Muggle's need to learn how to be more careful or at least get bigger footpaths for Goodness sake! I really should calm down, must be my werewolf qualities coming through again.

I've got to get back to the leaky cauldron and give Dumbledore "his all so important package", it's very important that I do it right. He trusts me so I mustn't stuff it up, or he may not trust me again.

Why am I talking to my self? Meh, never mind. I think the quickest way to get to the leaky cauldron is to, after careful calculation, is to run. Here goes nothing!

GFJHXBCXJNHFKJHFDKGHFKGNCVM

Arghhh. I could now see for myself why that man behind me was getting so frustrated, these people just walked into you like you didn't matter or didn't exist! I think Londoner's need to learn some manners!

"Oi!" Some guy just knocked me over! Hey wait, it's that guy who was behind me before. What a hypocrite! Complaining about people knocking him over, and then going and doing it to someone else. How downright rude!

Though, I must congratulate him on getting through that crowd in less than 50 seconds. Smart man, he deserves to be knighted. I should try that.

Wait he's dropped something, a small quite well padded package. Looks like it could be valuable, I better pick it up before someone else does and run and give it to him.

OMG! Does this guy ever slow down?! He must be extremely fit because I don't think I can run much farther. I've been chasing the same man for the last 15 minutes and he still hasn't noticed me! I'll have to call out to him again.

"Oi! Oi you! You in the black cloak! Wait, stop! You've dropped something!" I yelled and screamed at him as he walked into a dodgy looking pub.

That made him turn around. "Here" I said as I shoved the package into his hands. He just looked at me and said...

"Thank you so much! If I'd have lost that... I don't know what I'd do!" he said to me gratefully.

"You're Welcome. But are you alright? You look kind of pale." I inquired of him.

"No...I'm fine" he hesitantly replied.

"No your not." I said firmly. "Come and sit down and have a drink with me." I commanded him.

* * *

Remus Lupin felt like Lily Evans had come back to life. This girl, this girl who looked around 11, that he had just met in Muggle London who he assumed was a Muggle, was demanding he come and have a drink with her, because he didn't look well.

Remus' thoughts were interrupted as the girl spoke again.

"Where would you like to go? Surely not into that grubby little pub!" she exclaimed.

Remus was to busy trying to think of an excuse to leave, to register what the girl had just said. But thinking in vain Remus was, because the girl interrupted his thoughts yet again.

"Lets go over there to that little café. I still don't think you look well at all. By the way, I never asked what's you're name?" she inquired Remus.

"What...ah, oh my name's Remus, Remus Lupin." he replied

"That's a very pretty name" she stated. "Oh how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. My names Lucille, Lucille Ketts" she added.

**A/N Lily and James are alive but noone knows that. So Harry still grew up as an orphan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wrote this chapter but I don't own Harry Potter.**

**So, read on.**

* * *

One again, Remus bustled off

Once again, Remus bustled off. He pushed through the crowd to the Leaky Cauldron. Without giving anyone a chance to talk to him, he made his way over to the fireplace and paid the fee of two knuts into the mouth of a little gargoyle next to it, so he could travel by the floo network. Immediately, a handful of floo powder dropped out of a container, and he took it and stepped into the fire place. "Number 13 Grimmauld Place," said Remus quietly so that no one else would hear. The familiar sensation of the ticklish flames engulfed him while he spun. After a few seconds, he came to a stop and stepped out of the grate into a different room.

"Good morning Remus," said Molly Weasley who had come out to see who had arrived. "The meeting just started Albus said that he needed to tell us something important."

"Ok. Well let's not keep them waiting any longer," he replied. Together they walked into the dining room where everyone was sitting. A tall, old man with a shining silver beard **(A/N if you're not sure who this is, then read a Harry Potter book – any Harry Potter book)** looked up as they entered. "Hello Remus, do you have the package?" he asked.

"Yes, here it is," he answered as he pulled the little package out of his cloak. "May I ask, what is it?"

"That was exactly what I was about to tell everyone," replied Albus Dumbledore. He took the package and carefully unwrapped it.

"This, is the Necklace Of Rowpe," said Dumbledore. A gasp ran throughout the room. They all knew that it was one of the most magical and powerful objects in the world.

* * *

A pair of what seemed to be long ears creped out of the room. George wrapped up his extendable ear. "What do you suppose that was about?" he asked.

"I don't know but it seemed to be really important," replied Ron.

"Ron, no need to state the obvious," said Hermione in an impatient voice. It probably had something to do with the fact that she was sure that she read the name "Rowpe" somewhere – she just wasn't sure where. "Do you think I could get into the library?" she asked. There was a small library in the house and it was the only library in the world which Hermione seemed to stay away from - they didn't know what was in there (they had heard low growling noises coming from inside).

"Maybe we should wait until we get to school to use the library. It'll be much safer," replied Ginny anxiously.

"Actually, I think we should go in there," said Fred. "George and I want to find out what's in there to see if we could use it. Besides, we're allowed to use magic now that we're sevent-." It was at that moment when the doors of the dining room opened and people started to pour out.

Harry motioned for everyone to go to their bedroom to continue the conversation.

Ginny closed the door and perched on the end of Ron's bed. "So, who's in favor of going into the library?" asked Hermione. Everyone put their hands up. They were all eager to find out what the Necklace Of Rowpe was. "Well. Looks like were going in," she sighed. "Well, only Fred and George should take their wands because we don't to accidentally use magic seeing as the Ministry is already trying to catch us out," Hermione added.

"Sure, but when should we go?" asked Harry.

"Sirius said that we weren't going to get any visitors tomorrow because they were all going to be busy and Mum said that she wanted to go buy all our supplies tomorrow. So tomorrow would probably be good," informed Ron.

"Ok. But we need a story just incase we get caught," said Fred with a smile on his face.

"And that is exactly what were good at," continued George. "So how about: we needed some books to do our potions essay? We've still got Snape's homework to do and so do Harry and Ron."

"Sounds good," answered Harry.

Fred continued," We should split up. Harry to the right, Ron to the left and Hermione in the middle. I'll go to the left and George will go to the right so we're fairly evenly split up."

"But what about me?" Ginny whined.

"You, my dear sister, will be our watch out," Fred replied.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" she asked.

"Umm…" Fred thought for a moment.

George cut in," If someone's getting suspicious, throw a dungbomb at the door – it'll keep people away and give us a warning."

"Ok. So we're going in there tomorrow?" Ginny said heavily.

"Yep."


End file.
